Everybody's Fine
by CarlinJ83
Summary: inspired by the movie Everybody's Fine with Robert DeNiro; Arnold Shortman lives by himself in Stroudsburg, PA a recent widower with heart trouble, retired doctor, proud of having pushed his adult children toward success. In the summer, all four kids bail on a reunion, so, against doctor's orders, Arnold decides to surprise each one with a visit.


A/N: I know it's been a while but I've had an idea for this story quite a while so hope you enjoy.

Summary: inspired by the movie Everybody's Fine with Robert DeNiro;

Arnold Shortman lives by himself in Stroudsburg, PA a recent widower with heart trouble, retired doctor, proud of having pushed his adult children toward success. In the summer, all four kids bail on a reunion, so, against doctor's orders, Arnold decides to surprise each one with a visit.

Chapter 1

There so much they were do together, they had it all planned to spend the rest of their retirement traveling all over Europe since there was nothing keeping them doing what they wanted to do, since the kids were all grown and out the house Chantal their oldest was a successful career woman married to her high school sweetheart Peter and they have a son Lucas, Arnold and Helga's only grandchild the three of them live happily out in Chicago, Peter had been relocated from work.

Their second oldest Aidan works as a ski instructor in Aspen ended up going to college out in Colorado loved It, so much that he ended up working at Aspen Snowmass a winter resort complex located in Pitkin County in western Colorado in the United States. Owned and operated by the Aspen Skiing Company it comprises four skiing/snowboarding areas on four adjacent mountains in the vicinity of the towns of Aspen and Snowmass Village. The four areas collectively form one of the most famous winter resorts in the world and are annually the destination for visitors from all over the world. He bought a 4 bedroom condo in Estes Park.

Eloise their younger daughter living and working out in Vegas, when her parents found out she wasn't going to college Helga was not pleased with her decision considering Eloise was not good at making the right ones a lot of the times, Arnold however wasn't pleased either with but it was her choice to make so once 18 came around she was gone, she didn't make it clear on what job she was doing out there but they'd get a phone call saying she was working in one of the hotels.

Heath their baby was the last one to go ended up studying at NYU; he ended up living and working in Hell's Kitchen; considering he lived the closes he was home like every weekend and holiday, his mom was a good cook, very dedicated to his parents.

But then Helga got sick and he moved back home for a while try to help his dad as much he could, and then Chantal was on the first flight and since Heath lived in New York he was able to pick her up at JFK and it was convenient for them both.

Chantal and Heath were very helpful just like their father very selfless as for the other two took more after Helga stubborn.

Aidan promised to be on the next plane as soon as possible once the tourist started to die down. As for Eloise she had told her boss what was going on and he paid for ticket Arnold and Heath had picked her up from the airport.

It was nice having the family minus one back under the same roof; and by the time Aidan came it was too late Helga had gone downhill pretty quick but what was important her husband and three other children were with there in her final hours it was very peaceful. It was hard everyone for the last couple days and all four of the children stayed behind to keep their father occupied and took over the funeral arrangements for it was painful for Arnold he went on without eating and sleeping to not get out of bed he not once slept in his and Helga's room he was a grieving widower.

But the children were able to keep him occupied from cooking and cleaning, they were very dedicated into taking care of him, then the funeral came Chantal had left with her husband and son back to Chicago and promise to call to check up on things, Aidan had to get back to work but he along Chantal would come visit in the summer and Lucas was out of school, as so did Eloise they told him that he would see them again soon and Heath promise to come every weekend.

8 months later…

Here he was alone in this 7,000 Square Foot Masterpiece. Enter Into the Foyer Which Doubles as a Two Story Art Galley Highlighted by the Hand Built Butterfly Staircase! Best Described as Timeless Beauty Meets Modern Decor this Home Offers a Large Chefs Kitchen Complete w/ Bar for Entertaining! Multiple Fireplaces Adorn the Formal Living Room, Large Family Room & Master Bedroom! Finished Basement Offers Room for the Relaxing & is perfect for Weekend Visits! When the Weather Turns Warm Relax by the Large Built-In Pool While Barbequing on the Patio. 10 Minutes from New Jersey.

Helga and Arnold made good decent money; so here was looking around the empty house; looking at all the picture of the kids from their baby photos, graduation and Chantal's wedding last picture of the whole family together.

So he had a lot to do before the weekend because all four children were coming; from cleaning, mowing the lawn he had to go grocery shopping he was going to cook steaks with some good red wine, he was so excited to see them all.

He got home to answer a call from Aidan who apologizes for not being able to make the reunion as he it is people vacation in Aspen too; on an impulse Arnold replays his Ansa phone messages and hears the rest of his family have also cried off.

Deflated at first, Arnold decides to pay them all a surprise visit, much against the advice of his doctor who says he needs to rest.

His first trip is a train ride to New York City to see Heath, From his conversations, he has pushed his four children to succeed in their chosen field, with particular concern for his son Heath. He arrives late at night at Heath's flat, but there is no reply. He eventually leaves a note and photograph under the door of Heath's flat.

Next is a coach ride to Chicago to see daughter Chantal. This time as he passes the cables, we eavesdrop on conversations and hear Chantal calling Eloise saying Heath had been arrested in Mexico and they decided not to tell their Dad until more details were known.


End file.
